ysvssorafandomcom-20200215-history
Support Characters
Players are able to unlock and equip special Support Characters, who may be used once per battle, providing beneficial (and sometimes detrimental) effects to one or all of the players. They are unlocked (save for Mustafa and Elie) by completing story and arcade modes with each character Mustafa *'Source': Ys Seven *'Support Skill': "Hammer of Segram" - Damage to all enemies is increase for a fixed amount of time. *'Unlocked By': Initial Support Character Josette Capua *'Source: '''The Legend of Heroes Sora no Kiseki FC/SC/3rd *'Support Skill': "La Crest" - Damage from all enemies is decreased for a fixed amount of time. Anelace Elfead *'Source': The Legend of Heroes Sora no Kiseki FC/SC/3rd *'Support Skill': "Fuukajin" - No knockback from enemy attacks for a fixed amount of time. Sigroon *'Source': Ys Seven *'Support Skill': "Arrow of the Dragon Spirit" - For a fixed amount of time, the Extra Gauge fills faster. Scherazard Harvey *'Source': The Legend of Heroes Sora no Kiseki FC/SC/3rd *'Support Skill': "Heaven's Kiss" - For a fixed amount of time, speed is increased. Olha *'Source:' Ys VI: The Ark of Napishtim *'Support Skill:' Critical - All attacks are always critical for a fixed amount of time Kevin Graham *'Source:' Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki SC/3rd *'Support Skill:' SP is fixed for a short amount of time. Ries Argent *'Source:' Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki SC/3rd *'Support Skill:' Gradually increases SP for a short amount of time. Lilia *'Source:' Ys II *'Support Skill:' For a fixed amount of time HP is continuously increasing in small amounts. Dark Fact *'Source:' Ys I & II Chronicles *'Support Skill:' Refrect. Reflects the damage given by the enemy back to him/her for a short period of time Zane Vathek *'Source:' Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki FC/SC/3rd *'Support Skill:　Stamina is practically invariable for a short amount of time. Dela Delon *'''Source: Brandish The Dark Revenant *'Support Skill:'　Draws opponents near (one time use). Tia & Maya *'Source:' Ys Seven *'Support Skill:'　Prevents all status abnormalities during the entire battle. Yunica & Hugo *'Source: '''Ys Origin *'Support Skill:' Auto Guard - For a fixed amount of time, all blocks become Flash Guards. Jurio & Chris *'Source: The Legend of Heroes II: Prophecy of the Moonlight Witch (Gagharv Trilogy) *'''Support Skill: "Combined Silver Daggers" - Improves the block attack damage force in a certain amount of time. Pipiro & Pokkle *'Source: Zwei!! *'Support Skill: No Risk E-Burst - For a fixed amount of time, lose no health from Energy Burst. Gurumins *'Source: '''Gurumin *'Support Skill: Makes you invisible in a certain amount of time. Campanella *'Source: '''Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki SC/The Third *'Support Skill: 'For a certain amount of time, your attacks have a chance of inflicting status effects. Cassius Bright *'Source: Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki FC/SC/3rd *'Support Skill:' For a fixed amount of time no damage recieved. Elena Stoddart *'Source:' Ys: The Oath of Felghana *'Support Skill:' For a fixed amount of time stops opponent's time. Gilbert *'Source:' Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki FC/SC/3rd *'Support Skill:' Random Effect Occurs. *Note: Can range from gaining both SP and EXTRA gauge to getting inflicted with all negative status effects at once. Ernst *'Source: '''Ys VI: The Ark of Napishtim *'Support Skill:' Destruction - Inflicts damage to all opposing characters. Elie MacDowell *'Source: The Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki/Ao no Kiseki *'''Support Skill: HP Recover - Large amount of HP is fixed. Feena & Reah *'Source: '''Ys I & II Chronicles *'Support Skill:''' Extra Max - Immediately fills Extra gauge.